


Trifle Coincidence

by meifuko



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Ishigami Senkuu, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Ishigami Senkuu, Omega Verse, Top Asagiri Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meifuko/pseuds/meifuko
Summary: Senku es un joven omega que a pesar de estar enamorado, no está realmente interesado en el amor. Se había rendido antes de comenzar, pero las circunstancias le pusieron en frente la oportunidad perfecta.Claramente, no puede esperar para querer sabotearla de todas formas.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Trifle Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben(?) Mi narrativa es terrible pero espero que se entienda la idea.

La mayor parte de personas se alegraría porque hoy es día viernes, pero está claro que para este dedicado científico las cosas no son así. 

Día viernes significa quedarse un fin de semana siendo incapaz de poder entrar al laboratorio del instituto Hirosue y encerrarse ahí a trabajar en uno de sus tantos proyectos e investigaciones científicas hasta que llegara el conserje a golpear la puerta y pedirle que se fuera del lugar de una vez por todas. 

Significa también, el permanecer en su habitación haciendo exactamente lo mismo que en el laboratorio pero con una facilidad y comodidad mucho menores, ya que el espacio de por sí es reducido y además gran parte del lugar está ocupada con sus implementos, aparatos y múltiples libros que ha comenzado a leer recientemente, pero que parecía no estar cerca de acabar.

Desde pequeño Senku fue un gran fanático y apasionado por la ciencia y esto lo llevó a adquirir ese gusto por la lectura también, aunque últimamente la única razón por la cual lo hace es para buscar datos concretos en internet o en los mismos libros que pide prestados de la biblioteca, además de los que le ha regalado su padre adoptivo Byakuya. 

Quería terminar de leer esos libros algún fin de semana tal vez, pero desde luego no sucedería en este. La verdad es que hoy, el joven científico tiene una cita.

No debería llamarlo cita como tal, ya que en realidad sólo se trata de un paseo por una convención científica junto a un chico que lo invitó hace unos días, una persona que tampoco conoce lo suficiente como para llamarlo interés romántico pero que inevitablemente ha generado éste en él.

Se trata de un chico alto, delgado, pálido y de porte elegante. Parece una muñeca, uno de esos modelos que sólo verás en la televisión y revistas caminando sobre una pasarela, y esos que a Senku no le interesan en lo más mínimo, a excepción de este en particular.

¿Le interesa entonces? Nah, ni un milímetro. En realidad, quería pensar que no.

Resulta que a Senku sólo le interesa lo que este chico tiene para ofrecer… Y no se refiere a cosas materiales, sino a las experiencias. Está camuflando su creciente gusto por él en esto.

Lo conoció en una exposición tecnológica hace unos meses, cinco para ser exactos.

Este chico le había comentado el haber sido forzado por su mánager a asistir como una aparición y servicio especial, pero que a pesar de estar ahí en contra de su voluntad aún así estaba interesado en el temario del multitudinario evento. 

Desde luego, el susodicho apenas tenía una vaga idea sobre qué demonios le estaban explicando los expositores, y tampoco tenía muy claro cómo funcionaban los aparatos presentados con micrófonos y parlantes en enormes pantallas alrededor del recinto. 

Según él, que se había presentado a sí mismo como Asagiri Gen, había sido de gran ayuda y una conveniente coincidencia el haber decidido hablarle a Senku, aunque su intención y motivación original para hacerlo sólo se trataba de preguntarle sobre su cabello. 

Senku le enseñó todo lo que quería saber, y se lo explicó de una forma muy detallada pero lejos de ser confusa, más o menos.

El tumulto de gente no dejaba de crecer en el lugar, así que más temprano que tarde ambos chicos decidieron casi telepáticamente alejarse de la aglomeración de personas hasta llegar a un área más apartada y silenciosa, donde continuaron conversando hasta que la ocasión llegó a su fin y se dio inicio al cierre del espectáculo. 

Lo que sucedió ese día había sido una conexión casi instantánea, una de esas que se dan entre personas realmente compatibles para ser amigos, y que son innegables así como inevitables.

Senku no dudó en darle su número telefónico a Gen cuando él se lo pidió. Estuvieron mensajeándose durante todos estos meses hasta el día de hoy.

~

Ishigami Senku luce como el clásico científico loco a primera vista, sobretodo por su corte y estilo de pelo además de la bata de laboratorio que siempre viste. Da la impresión de ser un chico cuidadoso pero despreocupado de su apariencia y de sus propias opiniones y sentimientos fuera de lo objetivo, así que para hacerle honor a esta imagen suya no admitiría que se preparó para este momento desde el día en que recibió la invitación de parte del mentalista.

Sí, es algo patético pero sólo hasta hace poco se había enterado de que Asagiri Gen es en realidad un famoso mentalista de la televisión. El charlatán este incluso había escrito un libro basura de psicología y nunca se lo dijo porque ya que medio mundo lo conoce, consideró que no era necesario mencionarlo. Senku sólo supo sobre ello porque lo escuchó de parte de uno de sus compañeros de clase, ni más ni menos.

Pero bueno, ¿Qué importa si es un mentalista famoso o el presidente de un país? Para Senku no es más que el idiota al que instruye sobre ciencias y tecnología de vez en cuando, el chico que conoció debido a algo tan trivial como lo es su pelo y… El hombre que gradualmente había comenzado a generar una presión incómoda en su pecho.

Ah… El infame proceso bioquímico en el hipotálamo generado gracias a la segregación involuntaria de dopamina y oxitocina, gatillando en un ritmo cardíaco más alto y…

Eso no importa. No en esta injusta y podrida sociedad en la que viven.

Senku es un omega. Apesta, sí, básicamente porque ser omega para muchas personas es casi un equivalente a tener menos derechos que las demás personas. 

Senku sabe muy bien qué significa ser un omega, virgen, débil, de dieciséis años, sin marca y viviendo solo en este mundo, así que no tenía más que resignarse… Exceptuando que no lo ha hecho aún y que ha construido sus propias armas para defenderse, pero eso es algo que no se prolongará durante tanto tiempo hasta enfrentarse a su inevitable destino. 

Algún día sería, forzosamente o no, marcado por un alfa y privado de tomar sus propias decisiones. Así funcionan las cosas aquí.

Mientras tanto el mentalista no sólo es famoso, desinteresado, superficial y mujeriego, sino que también es presumiblemente beta. Estaba claro desde el inicio que él nunca pondría sus ojos en un joven, supuestamente poco atractivo y aburrido científico, pero que más encima sea un beta sólo llevaba las probabilidades de Senku por debajo de un uno por ciento, según él.

De todas formas, ya que había asumido el ser rechazado antes de siquiera declararse, pretendería que esto no le afecta. No necesita el amor romántico de todas formas, es tan ilógico e irracional que incluso lo dejó pensando sobre ello durante todo este rato, desviándose del libro de física cuántica que estaba leyendo hace poco.

Se mantuvo esperando en el lugar acordado por ambos, ya que el mentalista dijo que vendría a buscarlo en su auto para llevarlo hacia el lugar que habían acordado.

Se trata de una convención científica. Es importante para Senku, ya que asistirá su mentor a distancia, el Dr. X, a dar una conferencia y por fin podría conocerlo en persona. 

Esa es la verdadera razón por la cual se había preparado tanto para este día… Debía dar una buena impresión y hacer orgulloso al hombre que con tanta paciencia lo ha educado en el ámbito científico desde que es un niño. Es casi como un segundo padre para él, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Tampoco es que el Dr. X se haya quedado con todos los créditos y la emoción de Senku, claro que no. La verdad es que a pesar de que Byakuya intentó mover un par de hilos para que a Senku le dieran un pase al tan importante evento, no lo logró. Fue el mentalista quien (con dinero y conexiones) consiguió un par de entradas para poder asistir, e invitó al científico para que este lo acompañara.

Para Senku fue una gran felicidad el haber conseguido la oportunidad para ir, mientras que para Gen un alivio el haber logrado alegrar a su amigo con la noticia, porque aunque era obvio y el científico no lo había notado, se había esforzado por conseguir esas entradas únicamente para él y… Para asistir junto a él, vaya. 

Sería bueno que el científico interprete toda esta situación como un posible agradecimiento por las lecciones y compañía virtual en todo este tiempo.

En realidad, Senku no tiene ni idea de cuánto alegró los días de Gen con el simple hecho de enviarle un mensaje de vez en cuando, pero tampoco necesita saberlo. 

No había necesidad de decírselo, ya que al final lo más probable es que lo considere como algo repulsivo sin más.

«ゲン★: Querido Senku-chan~ ¿Estás listo ya? Dime… ¿Estás emocionado quizás~? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧♪ »

El mensaje que Senku acababa de recibir de parte de su casi acompañante había hecho vibrar su bolsillo, separándolo de sus pensamientos por fin.

Había llegado demasiado pronto al lugar, pero al final el tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo que pensaba. No mencionaría que había sido extremadamente puntual debido a la emoción, así que respondió el mensaje con un simple y llano emoji de mano con el pulgar arriba antes de guardar su celular nuevamente en el bolsillo de su largo abrigo.

Gen había leído su mensaje, pero notó la indirecta y no continuó respondiendo. Además, justo ahora se encuentra manejando hacia el lugar en que acordaron reunirse así que no era conveniente distraerse, y mucho menos cuando está tan cerca de llegar.

De hecho, se detuvo en el lugar sólo un par de minutos después, justo a tiempo. No es que el mentalista sea la persona más puntual en este mundo, pero ésta es una ocasión especial así que no podía fallarle al científico. No hay tiempo que perder.

"Hey, Senku-chan~" Saludó al científico mientras salía del auto, bajándose la mascarilla y quitándose los lentes de sol que le ayudan a mantener el anonimato justo después. "¿Esperaste mucho tiempo? Lo siento, lo siento~" 

"Nah, acabo de llegar." Senku mintió. "Eres más puntual de lo que esperaba, mentalista."

Gen miró al científico con una pizca de duda antes de decidir que da igual si había mentido o no. "¡Claro que lo soy!" El mentalista mintió de regreso, haciéndose el ofendido. "Además, este es un día importante~. Mírate, incluso tú viniste bien arreglado, ¿Eh~?" Gen miró a Senku de arriba hacia abajo descaradamente, intentando disfrazarlo de burla pero disfrutando la panorámica en secreto.

"Ah, sí… ¿Exageré?" Senku miró hacia abajo dándole un registro general a su propia apariencia. Estaba convencido de que no era la gran cosa, así que le quitó importancia a las palabras del mentalista antes de continuar. "Hoy estará mi mentor ahí en la exposición dando un discurso, así que decidí venir algo formal para crear una buena impresión. ¿Está mal?" 

Gen negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro un par de veces. "Te ves realmente elegante, claro que das una buena impresión~" Guiñó el ojo en señal de aprobación. "¿Cómo me veo yo? ¿Podría dar una buena impresión también?" Dió una rápida vuelta presentando su conjunto de ropa y posando para el científico con una forzada, adorable sonrisa.

Senku llevó un dedo meñique a su oreja para rascarla y mostrarle al mentalista su supuesta indiferencia al respecto. "Supongo que estás pasable. Nada mal para ser tú, kukuku~" 

"Ah… Es un poco cruel calificar tan mal mi estilo~ Pero está bien, lo tomaré" Gen se encogió de hombros como resignándose, aunque sabía que en realidad lo que dijo el científico no era en serio. "Bien~ ¿Nos vamos ya?"

Momentos después, el mentalista abrió la puerta del asiento de copiloto para permitirle a Senku la entrada a su auto mientras que a la vez no perdía su oportunidad de lucir caballeroso, aunque esto podía interpretarse fácilmente como una burla para hacer lucir como un señorito a su acompañante. 

No se arrepentía, realmente quería tratar de esta forma al científico… Incluso había imaginado este escenario varias veces en sus tiempos de ocio. Esperaba no ser malinterpretado.

Por sorpresa, el científico lo aceptó. Claro, Gen se ganó una mueca de molestia antes de cumplir con su objetivo pero lo hizo al final, así que sonrió satisfecho.

Debían dirigirse hacia el lugar pronto, ya que planeaban ser casi los primeros en llegar para tener el privilegio de poder verlo todo con tranquilidad y disfrutar el evento de inicio a fin. Gen está consciente de que es posible que apenas entienda una décima parte de todo lo que podrá presenciar hoy, pero sabía que a Senku le emocionaría así que eso está bien para él.

No conversaron durante el recorrido en auto hacia el lugar de destino, pero no fue silencioso tampoco por el simple hecho de que Gen había insistido en poner música y la tarareó todo el tiempo. Senku está acostumbrado a esta clase de panoramas gracias a Byakuya, así que no le molestó en absoluto. Simplemente nadie podía arrebatarle la emoción al científico por entrar a ese lugar y por fin conocer a su mentor en persona.

Una vez llegaron, se sintieron algo intimidados por el tan superior ambiente que los esperaba. La hora de su reloj no estaba incorrecta, habían llegado mucho antes de la apertura pero… Tal y como no esperaban, el lugar ya estaba completamente lleno.

Esto llevaba a Senku a cuestionar si realmente habían leído correctamente cuál es la hora a la que empezaría esta convención científica, pues tal vez había comenzado antes de lo que pensaban y eran ellos los que llegaban más atrasados de lo que deberían. Ah… Qué problema.

"¡Eeeek! ¿De repente no te sientes muy pequeño, Senku-chan? ¡Estas cosas son enormes!" Gen estaba genuinamente impresionado, incluso aunque siempre estuviera rodeado de grandes multitudes donde sea que vaya a hacer shows de magia y mentalismo, y de objetos extraños debido a esto mismo.

Senku se sentía de la misma forma, era incapaz de mostrarse indiferente ahora. "Sí… ¡Esto es realmente emocionante!" Sonrió ansioso. Ambos salieron del auto y se dirigieron hacia la entrada para ingresar de una vez.

"Definitivamente~" Gen suspiró. Si daba una mirada rápida alrededor suyo podía divisar fácilmente a un par de celebridades como él, además de nerds aficionados a la ciencia y a algunos verdaderos científicos dando vueltas por ahí, todos igual de impresionados y… Bueno, al parecer efectivamente era el único ahí que no entendía casi nada en realidad.

Senku también estaba igual o más fascinado que el resto, intentando reprimir lo ansioso que estaba por ver todo pero fallando en el intento porque la emoción es más grande que su orgullo o lo que sea que quisiera echarlo hacia atrás.

Continuaron caminando lentamente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando únicamente para comentar un par de cosas antes de avanzar más allá.

"Hmm… No tengo ni la menor idea del para qué sirve esto además de parecer un candidato muy bueno para aplastarme por completo~" Gen exageró dramáticamente señalando lo que parecía ser una maqueta, ni siquiera el aparato real. 

En realidad, Gen quisiera ser capaz de seguir el ritmo de Senku y decir algo inteligente pero según él, no tenía el IQ suficiente como para hacerlo. Lamentablemente.

"Ah, eso es…" Senku, como siempre, seguía teniendo la paciencia y pasión necesarias como para continuar explicando cada asunto uno tras otro no sólo porque quería que Gen lo comprendiera, sino porque es entretenido exponer sus conocimientos de esta forma y para él se siente bien de alguna forma. Tal vez esté en los genes el ser buen maestro, aunque técnicamente no comparte genes con Byakuya.

Desde luego, Gen volvió a agradecer internamente esa dedicación. Aunque no entendiera del todo, para él es lindo oír al científico tan emocionado explicando cosas complicadas como si fueran lo más trivial del mundo. Es adorable.

…Pero no podía decir algo así en voz alta, sería totalmente errible-tay.

"Vamos, vamos~ ¿Qué área quisieras recorrer primero? Te seguiré" Se apresuró a decir Gen antes de entrar en otra larga perorata científica de parte de Senku derivada de la anterior y que sólo lo confundiría más de lo necesario. "Hm… ¿Tu maestro estará por aquí?" Cambió el tema. Había querido preguntar eso desde hace un buen rato.

Senku sólo se le quedó mirando, extrañado por la pregunta. En su mente habían dos respuestas: "Qué importa" y "No tengo ni idea" pero mejor optó por no pronunciar ninguna. Hasta él y su desmedida lengua sintieron que sonaban un poco pesadas.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Senku-chan… ¿Cómo luce tu maestro?" 

Senku se quedó sin palabras nuevamente, aunque no durante mucho tiempo, ya que la respuesta estaba clara. 

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea, nunca lo había visto antes, ni siquiera en fotos" Fue sincero. Nunca le había interesado conocer el rostro de quién le enseña detrás de una pantalla de todas formas. No es relevante. 

"Bueno, es probable que Byakuya le haya enseñado fotos mías a él, pero el que yo no conozca su apariencia sigue siendo un problema" admitió. 

"Ohh, entonces el papá de Senku-chan también se relaciona de una forma más cercana con él…" dijo Gen un poco sorprendido, pero no tanto. 

Ya sabía más o menos (según lo que Senku le había contado) que Byakuya es esa clase de extrovertido. Probablemente le ha dado igual la diferencia entre rangos laborales y aún así trata con confianza a cada persona que trabaja en la NASA. Suena tan vergonzoso como lo describe Senku, pero como un tipo agradable al fin y al cabo.

"De todas formas, se supone que el Dr. X estará dando su conferencia en unos minutos así que podremos saberlo en ese momento" 

"Ya veo… No he oído sobre él en realidad, así que tampoco sabría decirlo" Pero me lo imagino con las pintas de Albert Einstein pensó Gen, pero sabía que sonaría ridículo para Senku así que omitió comentarios. "¿Quizás alguna pista? ¿Podrías decirme cómo se conocieron? Ah, no pienses que sólo estoy siendo entrometido o algo así~ Realmente tengo curiosidad" se apresuró a aclararlo antes de seguir pareciendo que interroga al científico. Técnicamente lo hace, pero hay una buena razón detrás. Quizás con su mentalismo podría...

"Ah, sí" respondió Senku, completamente despreocupado al respecto. "Sucedió cuando recién comenzaba a construir mis primeros prototipos de cohetes espaciales. Envié muchos correos a la NASA y a varias agencias autónomas de científicos y el Dr. X fue el único que respondió" y Senku lo entendía perfectamente, al final con el tiempo comprendió las muchas razones por las cuales casi nadie lo tomó en serio en el pasado. "A día de hoy sigue siendo una gran ayuda. Es bueno seguir en contacto con él después de tantos años"

"Ah~ Suena como una persona realmente dedicada… Supongo que un profesional de su calibre no podría pasar desapercibido~" y Gen esperaba que no sea intimidante tampoco, podrían terminar topándose con alguna sorpresa al final y aunque personalmente podía lidiar con ello, puede que Senku no esté del todo preparado para ello.

"Así es. Él es parte de la élite después de todo" dijo Senku con orgullo. Es algo increíble el sólo hecho de pensar en estar siendo instruido por alguien como su mentor, piensa. Tiene bastante suerte.

Continuaron caminando hasta que un peculiar objeto llamó la atención del mentalista. 

"¿Hm? Senku-chan, ¿Qué clase de aparato es este…?" No se acercó demasiado, pero le indicó con la mirada a Senku para que supiera exactamente de qué está hablando entre todo lo que no entiende alrededor.

"Es algo así como una versión minimalista y práctica de una cámara térmica de avanzado uso militar" resumió. "Parece haber sido hecha por el Dr. X" agregó luego de que ambos notaron una no tan llamativa marca de cruz en una de las esquinas del aparato.

"Ya veo… Desde luego, tampoco sabía que él construyera cosas para la milicia americana" comentó Gen, bastante sorprendido por la versatilidad del emblemático científico. "¡Oh, mira! ¡Senku-chan, la conferencia está a punto de comenzar!" dijo justo después de visualizar al staff moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro. Es un procedimiento familiar para alguien que hace apariciones televisivas recurrentes así que no tardó en identificarlo. "Ven, vamos a acercarnos y conseguir un buen lugar".

"Claro claro, como digas" Senku se dejó arrastrar desde la manga de su abrigo por Gen.

El mentalista tenía un plan en mente, había puesto su basta experiencia en ello para no cometer errores. Seleccionaría el sitio ideal para que ambos se posicionaran entre el público.

"Bien~ de este modo resaltarás bastante, ¿No es perfecto?" sonrió confiado. "Serás lo primero y lo que él más observe mientras dura su discurso, ¿Brillante, no~?" dijo con certeza, pues sabía muy bien cómo funciona la mente humana y de primera mano una que está presentándose sobre el escenario.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Dr. X finalmente hiciera su aparición sobre la tarima.

De alguna forma, Senku lo imaginaba algo… Diferente. Este Dr. Xeno Houston Wingfield, como él se presentó, es alto, aparentemente joven, tiene un aura oscura y es imponente. De hecho, es aún más imponente sumándole la presencia del guardaespaldas militar que lo acompaña de cerca. 

¿Cómo se lo imaginaba Senku entonces? Pues un poco más bajito, más viejo, con una mirada más amable quizás. No es que se vea amargado ni nada como eso, sino que se nota "corrompido" tal vez. Aún así, su mentor no ha cambiado para él así que esto dejaría de ser relevante cuando vuelvan a intercambiar correos en casa.

"Uhm… ¿S-Senku-chan?" lo llamó Gen. Notó de inmediato el leve cambio en el semblante del científico, así que intentaría averiguar la razón para intentar dar vuelta la situación.

Senku por su parte, no fue nada amable. "¿Qué diablos quieres? Estoy intentando escuchar al Dr. Xeno" dijo, sin siquiera despegar la mirada del escenario. No intentaba desquitarse con nadie, sólo estaba concentrado.

"Ah, no es nada~" disimuló intentando quitarle importancia. "Bien, es hora de que el increíblemente hábil mentalista haga de las suyas y consiga encontrar la forma de entrar a los camerinos~" canturreó como si bromeara, aunque está claro que no es una broma. "Hm... Pensándolo bien, si te conoce eso sería suficiente, ¿No?"

"No lo sé, la seguridad es muy alta y no hay certeza sobre que el conozca mi apariencia o no. Hay que buscar una buena excusa para acercarnos" Senku fue honesto, al final seguía siendo un don nadie en el mundo científico hasta que se afiliara a estudios o agencias. Sólo necesitaba cumplir la mayoría de edad para que eso sucediera.

"Hmm… Eso significa que tendríamos que movernos casi de inmediato. Andando, Senku-chan~" Gen tomó del brazo al científico para llevarlo con él, ganándose un par de reclamos en el camino pero sin detenerse a pesar de ello.

A Senku no le quedó de otra más que resignarse, dejándose ser arrastrado por el idiota mentalista hasta donde sea que se supone que vaya. Al menos esperaba que valiera la pena y que no terminaran siendo expulsados del recinto por esto.

Había sido un camino tedioso y muy arriesgado, la ola de guardias que arrasaba tras cada sección del lugar no era ni medio normal, en absoluto. Es decir, es un evento de la NASA en colaboración con un par de otras agencias y Senku está consciente de la importancia de eso, pero no mentía cuando se refería a la seguridad como una verdadera pared de personas en cada cambio de categoría, así que ya tenía una idea de más o menos cómo será cuando llegue a los camerinos, si es que logran llegar si quiera.

… ¿O tal vez no? Es cierto que el mentalismo de Gen ayudó en un par de ocasiones, pero mientras se acercaban más fácilmente podían cruzar y disminuir la brecha entre ellos y el Dr. Xeno. ¿Que lo estaban esperando? ¿A Senku? Las siguientes dudas cayeron sobre Gen, que apenas podía convencerlos de que era cercano a Senku e indefenso para poder seguir avanzando junto a él hasta finalmente llegar a su objetivo.

El final de su trayectoria no fue marcado por por una fila de guardias sino sólo dos, mujeres, una anormalmente grande y otra bastante pequeña en comparación a ella, ambas física y psicológicamente diferentes… Como una pareja dispareja en toda regla. Ellas les permitieron el paso a ambos de inmediato luego de ser registrados, por décima vez en el día, para comprobar que no están cargando con ningún arma blanca ni de cualquier otra categoría. La sala a la que habían entrado estaba lejos de ser un simple camerino, ya que más bien parecía ser un costoso lugar elegante y apartado. ¿Adornaron todo esto así sólo para un científico o…?

Claramente Senku no tardó en encontrarse con su mentor que ya había regresado del escenario y con el guardia de élite que se mantenía de pie a su lado, presumiblemente un comandante o algún otro eslabón de rango muy alto, algo que podía deducirse por las múltiples medallas y emblemas en su uniforme. Senku se apresuró en presentarse a sí mismo, aunque el científico ya parecía conocerlo de antemano, y también presentó a Gen como uno de sus amigos.

Luego de un breve y formal saludo, el guardia también fue presentado por el mismo Dr. Xeno como Stanley Snyder, su prometido.

Eso fue una verdadera sorpresa… El Dr. Xeno nunca habla de su vida personal, pero de por sí Senku nunca habría sospechado que tendría un alfa definido a su lado y mucho menos que sería un omega, ya que es algo muy poco común en realidad, pero sucedió. Suena como una idiotez, pero también es agradable tener eso en común con su mentor aunque a diferencia de él, Senku no tiene ningún alfa que lo acompañe.

No es de extrañarse tampoco ya que apenas tiene dieciséis años, y de todas formas no quiere ni necesita a un compañero romántico a su lado, así que no le daría importancia. ¿Para qué quiere a un nuevo amor, si todo su amor ya es para la ciencia? Los sentimientos que había comenzado a desarrollar por el mentalista no son relevantes, sólo está confundido por su inexperiencia… Eso es lo que quería pensar.

La conversación fluyó normalmente, Senku y Gen permanecían sentados frente a una especie de escritorio mirando a Xeno que estaba justo frente a ellos. Stanley se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, y el único par de palabras que pronunció fueron dirigidas al científico bajo su vigilia, aun siendo formal aunque Xeno le sugirió que no era necesario que lo fuera. Según fue descrito por su omega, Stanley en realidad sólo parecía ser tan serio en el trabajo, como era de esperarse.

Ya que el tópico principal se centra alrededor de la ciencia, Senku no pudo evitar mirar de vez en cuando al mentalista intentando comprobar si seguía conectado a la conversación o no. No pudo llegar a una conclusión concreta, pero al menos sabía que Gen estaría intentando comprender al menos una fracción de información entre todo lo que hablaban Senku y Xeno tema tras otro. 

Se despidieron luego de un largo rato hablando, acordando concretar otra reunión algún día cuando Senku visite los Estados Unidos algún día. Desde luego, habían perdido por completo el sentido del tiempo, pero no es como si a Senku le importara. En el caso de haberse perdido casi toda la convención científica debido a esto, podía decir con orgullo que valió la pena, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Ya era tarde y efectivamente se estaba dando cierre al evento, pidiendo amablemente a todos los asistentes que se retiraran del recinto con prontitud, cosa que no tardaron en hacer la mayoría de las personas. Fue algo bueno que el mentalista tuviera esa necesidad personal de fotografiar casi todo lo que se cruzó en el lugar, así podrían disfrutarlo con el tiempo aunque sea un recuerdo más.

"Bien bien~ ¡Eso fue algo realmente interesante! Incluso yo me siento muy afortunado de haber conocido a alguien tan importante a escala mundial… Todo gracias a tu conexión con él, Senku-chan~".

"¿De qué hablas? Yo ni siquiera habría llegado aquí si no fuera por ti. Soy yo quien debe dar las gracias y…" se detuvo. Sólo con decir gracias era suficiente, no es necesario subirle tanto el ego a este idiota ya que había hecho algo como esto en el pasado y después se volvió algo molesto. Le fascina tirarse flores, aunque pretenda verse modesto en ese momento. 

Gen sonrió, entendió la postura de Senku y sólo se mantuvo en silencio antes de pronunciar una nueva pregunta, esta vez no relacionada a uno de los tantos artículos científicos que vieron hoy.

"Ah~ mi estómago no para de sonar… Senku-chan, ¿Tienes hambre? Podríamos ir a comer algo por aquí cerca~ ¡Conozco buenos lugares!"

"Te seguiré. Ya que me estás invitando no puedo negarme" Más bien no quería hacerlo ya que comió poco durante el día, pero no quería ponerse a sí mismo en evidencia tampoco.

"Muy bien. Aunque primero… ¿Habrá un baño por aquí cerca? Debo mantenerme impecable, ya sabes~" bromeó Gen. 

… ¿Bromeó? El mentalista en realidad no estaba mintiendo del todo, quería comprobar que su apariencia seguía siendo decente antes de seguir adelante, además de simplemente querer hacer sus necesidades y ya.

"Ni idea. Esperaré aquí así que puedes ir a buscarlo".

Gen asintió antes de alejarse en busca del baño que debería estar cerca. Mientras tanto, Senku lo esperaría de pie al lado de la entrada a un mall. 

El plan era distraerse mientras usaba el celular que trajo consigo, revisando las noticias de internet o hablando con Taiju y Yuzuriha, que ya estaban abiertamente curiosos sobre cómo le habrá ido a su amigo científico en su tan esperada no cita. Ellos lo sabían, sabían que Senku había encontrado a alguien especial sin distinguir exactamente entre un interés amoroso o un nuevo amigo, pero sabiendo que es muy importante para él. Senku no necesitó decir siquiera una palabra para que sus dos mejores amigos notaran el paulatino cambio en su actitud, reflejados en las constantes sonrisas dirigidas a su celular en sus tiempos libres y su buen humor al hablar de cosas triviales que no involucran directamente la ciencia. Senku no les dijo que se trataba del famoso mentalista Asagiri Gen, y probablemente nunca se los diga. Aunque Taiju y Yuzuriha son fans de Gen, Senku sabe perfectamente que ellos serían capaces de mantener la discreción sobre ello si algún día se enteraran sobre esto pero aún así no tiene planes de decirles por varias razones, entre ellas, que se vería hipócrita al considerarlo un amigo después de haberlo criticado con tanta dureza antes de conocerlo. Aún lo critica, pero dentro de su propia mente se incomoda al hacerlo ya que en el fondo había asumido que se siente atraído a él al menos un poco.

Pero eso no importa, ya que no es recíproco.

Los pensamientos de Senku se vieron interrumpidos repentinamente por dos presencias cercanas a él, las cuales parecían mirarlo muy fijamente. Aún estaban lejos, así que Senku tenía tiempo suficiente para sacar conclusiones y tomar medidas en caso de necesitar huir del lugar de forma inmediata.

¿Tal vez se trata de un asalto? Todos los celulares que utiliza Senku son de alta gama y justo ahora está indefenso y solo, sosteniendo uno. Si robaran este celular no es que importe demasiado de todas formas, tiene muchísimos más en casa además de la tarjetita mágica de Byakuya, así que no se preocupaba demasiado por él y…

Ah, también podría tratarse de otro tipo de asalto. Ya le había sucedido en el pasado, sería raro si no fuese así en realidad, pero su frágil apariencia y débiles y ocultas feromonas son a menudo objetivo fácil de los alfas con un agudo olfato y cero criterio formado. Hay un callejón cerca, si ellos lograran tomarlo a la fuerza, entonces…

Oh no, ellos están acercándose. ¿Qué debería hacer? El mentalista aún no volvía y Senku lo perdió de vista entre toda la gente cuando éste se alejó para buscar un baño. ¿Quizás entrar y esconderse en el mall? ¿Una tienda cercana será más segura? No, debía pensar de forma más lógica, ni siquiera sabía si estos tipos vienen a por él de todas formas. ¿Qué sería lo mejor entonces…? No debería arriesgarse e intentar confrontarlos, aquello sería un game over para Senku en un diez billones por ciento.

De repente ambos hombres estaban demasiado cerca como para conseguir alejarse y escapar, realmente no tenía de otra más que hablar. Senku es muy bueno improvisando así que algo se le ocurriría… Probablemente.

Ugh, ellos están hablando de esa forma desagradable que tanto repudia Senku. Había sido acosado sexualmente por tipos peores que estos en el pasado, pero esta vez son dos y parecen fuertes. No tenía escapatoria a menos que…

"Senku-chan~. Perdón por tardar, ¿Fue demasiado?" Apareció Gen justo a tiempo, muy justo de hecho. 

El mentalista no tardó en notar la presencia de los dos desconocidos y por consiguiente, sus intenciones. Improvisar es uno de sus tantos talentos, pero no uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos en realidad.

"Ah, no tardaste tanto, mentalista." 

Senku actuó con normalidad, fingiendo que no había escuchado todo lo que esos hombres estaban diciendo en su propia cara y, por supuesto, que no está asqueado ni en un milímetro aunque realmente lo está al diez billones por ciento.

Gen decidió llevarse a Senku lo antes posible por su propio bien, así que debía actuar rápido.

"Vámonos ya, no permitiré que mi omega siga con hambre~" 

Gen tomó la mano de Senku sin previo aviso, jalando su cuerpo para aproximarlo al propio y mantenerlo protegido de esa forma o intentarlo por lo menos.

En ese instante, Senku tuvo varios tipos de reacciones espontáneas, y al no decidir cuál de ellas exteriorizar, simplemente se quedó en blanco y en silencio, dispuesto a seguir al mentalista si es que este comienza a caminar de una vez por todas.

¿Qué significó eso? ¿El mentalista sabe que Senku es un omega? Es una actuación, pero en caso de necesitar ir más allá… ¿Eso significa que Gen es un alfa? Heh, eso es muy poco probable. Ya no hay muchos alfas y omegas en esta sociedad, pero los que permanecen en ella parecen estar fuertemente marcados por los estereotipos y ser fácilmente distinguibles debido a ello. Los alfas son fuertes, de cuerpo prominente y muy bien dotados, mientras que los omegas son pequeños, delgados y muy débiles… Esa es la imagen que existe actualmente sobre sus dinámicas, y desde luego el mentalista no calzaba en ellas así que no es descabellado asumir que sólo es un beta más del montón, común. 

Ya que Senku ha conocido sólo a un par de alfas en su vida, no ha podido probar que la regla de los estereotipos podría no estar presente en alguno de ellos. Taiju y Tsukasa, son los dos alfas que han interactuado con Senku y desde luego, cumplen con las reglas establecidas así que no son ningún ejemplo fuera de lo usual, así que…

No sólo Senku, sino también los desconocidos se desconcertaron al oír esas palabras. "¿Tú? ¿Un alfa?" Se rieron en la cara del mentalista. Esto podría empeorar si no se hace algo al respecto. Quizás correr sea una buena opción.

"¿Hm? ¿No lo aparento? Oh, claro que no hahaha~ Pero no deberían dejarse llevar por las apariencias, ¿Saben?" Mientras Gen hablaba, un aura oscura parecía generarse a su alrededor. Claramente sólo parece ser la percepción de Senku sobre la actitud que de repente había adquirido su compañero, pero esa clase de pensamiento fue descartada rápidamente con lo que vino después de eso. "Aunque no lo parezca, también soy un alfa… Y soy de los más finos, no cómo ustedes… Escoria." Gen parecía no sólo haber cambiado radicalmente su postura e incluso agravado su tono de voz, sino que también estaba siendo acompañado por una torcida sonrisa extendiéndose de una forma macabra en su rostro, pareciendo ser el match perfecto para su afilada y amenazante mirada.

Lo que Senku había pensado que era un aura, en realidad eran sus feromonas. La presencia de Gen se había expandido como un gentil aroma floral, que no tardó en ser tan fuerte como el cloroformo al intensificarse en el ambiente e inundar este, volviéndose dañino incluso para Senku que sólo permanecía presenciando el inquietante cambio y sintiéndose incómodo al mismo tiempo.

Entonces el mentalista realmente es un alfa… Para Senku, este hecho aún parecía imposible de creer nuevamente porque hay muchos motivos y argumentos hechos para contradecirlo implicados, pero no importa qué cosas diga, la realidad no cambiará.

Los tipos que los estaban molestando cedieron y se fueron, pero Senku se vio incapaz de ver el lado bueno justo ahora. Sus piernas estaban temblando ligeramente, y se sentía un poco mareado y acalorado. Parecía que eso realmente le había afectado, y quería deshacerse de este malestar lo antes posible.

"Senku-chan, ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho…" Gen se disculpó mientras sostenía con cuidado a Senku por precaución.

"Claro que no estoy bien, idiota. Ugh…" 

En su corta vida, Senku nunca había sido afectado directamente por las feromonas de un alfa desde que comenzó su ciclo de cambios fisiológicos por la pubertad, así que definitivamente no esperaba que la reacción fuera más fuerte que como todos la describen, sintiendo la imponente necesidad de deshacerse de esta sensación, pero sin estar del todo seguro sobre cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera su celo se sentía de esta forma tan intensa e insoportable, así que es muy nuevo.

Gen ignoró todo a su alrededor y decidió llevar a Senku a casa, lo más importante es hacer que el omega se sienta mejor así que no es conveniente seguir en el exterior. Lo llevó con cuidado a su auto y con las indicaciones de Senku rápidamente llegaron a su hogar, que no estaba ni tan cerca ni tan lejos.

Esta vez el científico bajó de una vez del auto sin esperar al otro chico, porque estaba impaciente por salir de ahí y tener un poco de aire fresco para poder calmarse, fuera de la vista del alfa. El camino a casa no fue suficiente para terminar de procesar lo que había ocurrido, ya que aunque sus dinámicas eran un hecho innegable, esto seguía sintiéndose extraño e imposible.

Gen seguía muy preocupado, por supuesto, y ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultarlo ya que no tenía razones para hacerlo. Crear una mala impresión frente a Senku sería lo peor para él, y si ya lo hizo algunos kilómetros atrás frente a esos tipos sospechosos no sabría qué hacer para remediarlo. Es un mentalista hasta los huesos, pero podía quedarse inmóvil y ser ingenuo ante un sólo chico menor que él… Senku es alguien realmente impredecible para Gen.

Y tan impredecible como lo haya determinado, nunca esperó las palabras que él pronunció a continuación.

"Si quieres… podrías quedarte un rato." De espaldas a Gen y fuera de su auto, la voz de Senku tembló un poco pero el mentalista pudo dilucidar la seguridad detrás de ella. A pesar de ello, debía comprobarlo una vez más.

"Eh… ¿Estás seguro de eso? No quiero crear más inconvenientes." Gen no quería volver a hacer que el joven científico se sintiera inseguro, pero tenía la responsabilidad de tener su consentimiento sobre Incluso lo más mínimo para evitar malentendidos.

"Está bien. Si no quieres hacerlo sólo dilo y ya, me da igual."

"No quise decir eso. Podría acompañarte un rato~"

Gen salió del auto de inmediato y se acercó a Senku a paso lento, lo suficiente como para no inquietarlo pero tampoco crear más desconfianza entre ambos. Sin más que decir, caminaron juntos a casa y entraron a ella no sin antes dedicarse una última, tímida mirada.

Ya casi es de noche y está oscuro, pero no es tarde para comenzar a conocerse desde cero.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí 🖤 Espero que no hayan typos sjjdjd Gracias a Danya también por las ideas y eso(?) Cambié muchas cosas pero la esencia sigue ahí.
> 
> Estoy escribiendo la segunda parte ya, espero terminar pronto ^^


End file.
